The present invention distinguishes from the prior art mainly by incorporating an extremely simple configuration that determines specific features such as size, shape, color and speed, among others, and replaces conventional systems which, besides being expensive and complex, do not provide for a large assortment of information and are susceptible to errors and changes in view of the environmental conditions, such as temperature, dust and the like.
The optical systems used for collecting data from several objects, which usually incorporate sophisticated optical devices such as lenses, optical fiber parts, prisms, and mirrors are well known.
In addition to their complexity, which hinders the best performance of such optical devices, attention should be paid to the behavior of a number of such optical sensors which change their response according to time and temperature, thus bringing about misadjustments in measuring systems.
Still with reference to the conventional systems, it should be pointed out that some of them convert DC signals into AC signals in order to analyze objects. However, at the time DC level is eliminated, too much noise is incorporated and the signal is distorted mainly when the signals occur at very short time intervals or the objects are very big.
The optical device and data collecting system according to the present invention avoids all the above cited inconveniences of the state of the art and may be used with great accuracy in devices that separate parts according to the color, size and shape thereof; in processes for controlling the quality of parts in bulk; in systems for controlling the production of continuous articles (textiles, wires, cables and the like); in processes for controlling pollution; in the continuous control of the density of fluids; in biological analyzers; in the control of fluids; in colorimeters, temperature meters and the like.
Generally, the objects being analyzed may be part made of different materials (metals, plastics, minerals); grains and seeds (coffee, peanuts, soy-bean, corn, bean, rice, almonds); smooth articles such as paper, vegetable leaves; fruit in general; articles for industrial or pharmaceutical use; continuously manufactured products; fluids and many others.
In general, the system is comprised of a light-responsive element, a system for lighting the focused object, a groove for restricting and/or regulating the incoming light, an electronic amplification system, an electronic digitation system, a microprocessor and a program for processing incoming information, as well as internal and external devices for the storage, control, alarm, rejection, positioning, count and transfer of data.
In practical terms, the application of the collecting and analyzing system in the device of the present invention comprises the pick-up by an optical sensor matching the wave length of electromagnetic waves reflected or emitted by the observed object. In the most common instance, the optical sensor may be a photocell, a photodiode, a photoresistor, a photomultiplier or a phototransistor. The response of the optical sensor is turned into a voltage response by means of a suitable converting circuit and amplifier.
As stated above, if required, a light source lights the object to be analyzed and there might be a change in the lighting angle as well as in the type of wave used, to be exemplified below.
The signal generated by the sensor is amplified and digitized so that a software program may analyze the signals and get the required information, based on which different means such as those below may be activated; alarm, rejection, positioning, transfer of data, printing, marking, activation or deactivation of equipment and others.
In a more comprehensive aspect, it should be appreciated that the invention is provided with data input devices for changing the functions and criteria used in the operation of the system; also, the device is able to communicate with other computerized systems such as personal computers and the like.
In its preferred physical embodiment, the invention comprises a small case provided with display and keyboard to which are connected signal and electric power source cables that connect the sensors (one or more).
Technically, it is known that optical sensors have two components, viz: own noise or dark current (electric current which flows whenever the sensor is in the dark), and response to the light received by the sensor.
The new system proposed in the present invention converts and amplifies into a voltage signal the sensor response by means of a proper circuit, this direct current signal being processed by special circuits in such a way that inconveniences brought about by sensors, such as temporary misadjustments or in view of environmental conditions, may be eliminated.
Another feature of the present system is that it may be used whether there is or not a relative movement between the object being analyzed and the optical sensor. The relative movement may be of the linear or circular type, or a combination of both.
The sensor may be fixed, in which case the object performs a linear movement over a conveyor belt, or falls freely; there may also be a combination of linear and rotatory movements when the sensor performs a reciprocating movement reaching a larger area; in the event the circular movement is combined with the linear movement, the sensor being within a tube at a set speed, the area under observation comprises an helix.